


Season's Greetings

by yongpathys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spinoff, based on a twitter au, honestly just 6k plus worth of tooth rotting fluff, seasons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongpathys/pseuds/yongpathys
Summary: Indeed, the holidays just keep getting better and better when you spend it with the ones you love the most.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> hi, if you're here from twitter, thank you for sticking with me up until now!
> 
> if you happen to have found this fic while scrolling through ao3, this fic is a spinoff based on a seasons au on twitter. although it can also stand on itself as an independent fic, some terms or background of the characters might bring a little confusion to those who haven't read it. Here's the [ link ](http://twitter.com/like95s/status/1025368700134686720?s=20) to the au if you want to read it first and then you can come back here once you've finished it for a more better reading experience!
> 
> With that being said, i hope you guys enjoy and happy holidays! <3
> 
> Playlist: Focus by H.E.R, and Feelings by lauv

_5:30 pm._

It was still fairly bright outside, with the sun still about to set and call it a day. But in comparison to the previous days of the week, the weather was significantly more murky and monotonous, as puffs of grey clouds covered the sky like blankets. The trees surrounding the city have long gone into hibernation with their branches void of any leaves. The temperature had dropped to more than 5 degrees from yesterday as the cold wind made its way to the windows of heated homes and establishments, and specks of white dust continuously fell from the sky as it formed a thick layer of sheet on the ground.

It was winter season.

Despite the circumstances however, this didn’t stop people from flocking the busy streets. On the contrary, this was one of the busiest and the most congested days of the year.

Because it wasn’t just any other winter day.

“It’s Christmas Eve!”

“I swear to god, Johnny. If you say that one more time, I’m stuffing your mouth with a fucking snow globe.” 

Doyoung sighs. “How many times has he said that today?” 

“Too much for Yuta’s liking apparently,” Yukhei shrugs. “Like about eighty-two times for the past seventeen hours.”

“What the fuck.”

“This is everything we need, right?” Johnny motions to the shopping cart filled with Christmas necessities – wine, finger food, some scarves, gloves and socks, and mall counter-wrapped gifts (since no one can neatly wrap presents to save their lives). “I think this is everything.”

“Alright, let’s check out.” Doyoung says to which Yuta and Yukhei agree to. Yukhei just arrived back for the holidays two days ago, and Doyoung caught up just in time while they were doing some Christmas shopping. “What time did they say we were supposed to go again?”

“At 6:30,” Yuta says.

“Wait, what?” Yukhei cuts in. “It’s not at 6:00?”

“I thought it was at 7:00.” Johnny adds.

“Are we fucking serious,” Doyoung exhales, opting to check his own table of schedules on his phone than to trust his beloved friends who were currently arguing on whether they should add another pack of marshmallows. “It’s at 6:00.”

“Hah. I was right,” Yukhei says with a smug smile.

“And let me remind you what time is it, Yukhei?”

“Oh, hold up,” Yukhei says, looking at the the watch at his wrist, as his smug smile disappeared simultaneously and was replaced with a dumbfounded look. “It’s 5:45.”

“You’re kidding me.” Yuta says.

“How long have you been here before I caught up with you?”

“Around 1:00 pm.” Johnny says. “We-“

“It took you three FOUR HOURS to get this done?!” Doyoung exclaims, and then breathes deeply to try and calm himself down. “Okay, let’s just get this over with. We’ll just stuff everything in the car after we check out. It’s not that far anyways.”

“Doyoung, can you freeze the ice cream back? It’s starting to melt,” Yuta says, waving the tube of ice cream in his hands as the cashier started to give him weird looks.

“Not here, you idiot,” Doyoung whisper screams, putting the tube back on the counter. “Sorry bout’ that.” He turns back to Yuta. “I will literally freeze you whole.”

“Woah woah, since when did you get so violent?”

“Since the start of winter. He’s basically on a long-term period until spring.” Yukhei snickers and then stops when Doyoung sneers at him. “Okay, I’m sorry. Don’t freeze me alive.”

“You fuckers don’t know how hard handling winter is. I wonder how on earth Taeyong survived as a keeper before me for years,” Doyoung says as he picks up one of the paper bags. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Are you still refreezing the ice cream on the way to the car, though?”

“No, Yuta.”

“Damnit.”

*****

_6:30 pm_

The sky had long turned dark, as the moon switched places with the sun for the night. The busy atmosphere from hours ago had slowly turned into a more peaceful ambiance – or maybe because this was more of a secluded place in the city; a little distant from the busy streets.

Which was the perfect kind of ambiance for a certain someone.

In a small but warm suburb, specifically the two-storey modern house at 3rd Street Lot 5, the trees casted a long dark shadow, but the lights on the front yard were bright enough to still see the snow falling from the sky clearly – they have been since early morning. The continuous downpour of these white crystals had caused a thick layer of snow to cover the green grass that once flourished majority of the space on the yard. 

What was now left uncovered was the narrow pavement in the middle that led from the end of the yard to the porch of the house.

The pavement which Jung Jaehyun was currently standing, exposing himself to the relentless fall of snow. 

His eyes were focused on the dark sky above him, head slightly tilted up, and his lips in a slight pout. He relishes the feeling of the snow hitting his pale face, not minding how red his ears and the tip of his nose had become. A puff of white fog appears as he exhales deeply in attempts to make it a little warmer, his brown hair a little damp.

He kinda liked the feeling of being cold.

No one could blame him, though. He hasn’t experienced much of the feeling for majority of his life.

Jaehyun lightly scoffs at how close-minded he once was years ago. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he thought the only thing that was going to be surrounding his life was his duties as a season keeper, not being able to experience the atmosphere that the other seasons brought except for his own. 

But now that he had stepped down from his role not so long ago, he was able to experience it at its finest.

Had Jaehyun thought it was a lost for him? No. He never once had thought of it, even for a second. Not when it was worth it.

Because the warmth of summer never left him in the first place.

Speaking of, he senses it right behind him. 

“Are you just gonna stand there until you freeze your ass to death or what?”

Jaehyun chuckles. His eyes left the fixed gaze it once had in the sky as he turned around to face the figure staring at him, eyes wide, bright yellow hair starting to get coated in white snow, and an eyebrow raised as he continues to stare at Jaehyun. “Well?”

“Are you gonna force me back inside, sir?”

With that, Taeyong rolls his eyes and turns away. “Fine. Have fun building a bunch of snowmen while I lock you out until midnight.” 

“Wait, no no. I was joking,” Jaehyun laughs, as he follows Taeyong’s retreating figure. “Come back here.” He lightly grabs at Taeyong’s arm, the feeling of warmth immediately flowing through Jaehyun’s body. 

“No,” Taeyong insists.

“Don’t be a meanie,” Jaehyun says with a pout, successfully pulling Taeyong back beside him, circling an arm around his waist. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

“So what if it’s Christmas Eve?”

“You won’t get presents from Santa because you’ll be on the naughty list.”

“You don’t even believe in Santa Claus,” Taeyong retaliates. 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be on the naughty list,” Jaehyun responds, earning a flick on the forehead from Taeyong. “Ouch.”

“You’re just literally giving me more reasons on why I should lock you out.”

“I know you can’t. You love me that much.”

“Whatever,” Taeyong scoffs. 

That earns a chuckle from Jaehyun as he brings him closer. He realizes that Taeyong was only wearing a simple thin white shirt and a pair of sweatpants. _Stupid Perks_.“You’re so warm.”

“So you just lured me outside to be your personal heater?” Taeyong tsks. “I was never like that with you when you were still the summer keeper.” He adds as he pulls Jaehyun closer anyways. 

“Duh, you weren’t because you spent months thinking if you really liked me or not.”

“As if you didn’t give me heart eyes even back then.”

“Ew, I did NOT,” Jaehyun objects, acting offended. “Mind you, I was very subtle with my feelings for you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Taeyong snorts, but then looks up to see Jaehyun making puppy eyes at him, the tip of his nose even redder and his lips in a full pout. 

Taeyong sighs. “Okay, fine. I’ll stop teasing you for now. JUST because it’s Christmas Eve.”

And right before Taeyong’s eyes, Jaehyun’s pout switched into a full blown smirk. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.” Jaehyun then feels something warm slowly turning into something _burning_ on his neck, then realizes that Taeyong’s finger was there. “Hey!”

“Don’t test me, Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong sticks out his tongue.

Jaehyun tries to peek below his neck, just right at his collarbone where Taeyong’s finger was just a few seconds ago. 

And lo and behold, a fresh red burn mark was there. 

Taeyong was getting far too good in controlling his powers, maybe even more than Jaehyun ever did with summer (even if he didn’t want to admit that out loud). Taeyong did train him before, after all. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Hold on,” Jaehyun slightly touches the small burn, but immediately flinches.

“Whoops, sorry,” Taeyong apologizes. 

“Damn, I would’ve preferred if you gave me a hickey than a burn on my neck-“ 

Jaehyun snickers as he gets cut off by a slap on the arm by Taeyong who was starting to blush. Two years into marriage and Jaehyun is still proud that he still had that effect on him. 

Their bickering stops when they hear a familiar honk of a car. 

“Hey, lovebirds! Aren’t you too old to play in the snow at this hour?”

“Fuck off, Johnny. You’re just jealous!”

“Well hell yeah, I am!” Johnny says, walking towards them with Doyoung, Yuta and Yukhei trailing behind him. 

“What took you guys so long?” Taeyong asks as he gives Johnny a hug and then the others. 

“We got uh….stuck on grocery shopping,” Doyoung says, hugging Jaehyun and then giving Taeyong a slight nudge. “It’s nice to see you gain weight. Jaehyun must be treating you well.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Don’t let him hear that. You’ll fuel his ego.”

“Too late. Already did,” Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows. “And yes, I do take good care of him, thank you very much.” 

“Alright, let’s go inside, everyone,” Taeyong initiates as everyone agrees. 

Everyone sighs a breath of relief as they enter the house, with the heater temperature set just right. The whole house was decorated by Christmas ornaments. 

“So this year’s theme is white and gold?” Yuta says looking around.

“Yup,” Taeyong and Jaehyun says.

It’s the second Christmas that Taeyong and Jaehyun had spent in their new house. They decided to make it a tradition to invite everyone in for the holidays. Last year, they went with a full red-themed Christmas decor for the holidays. This year they went for something more subtle and elegant, with Taeyong being the one directing on where to place the ornaments while Jaehyun simply followed his orders, knowing how Taeyong is the more organized one between them. 

And maybe he was also scared that Taeyong was gonna burn some of the decor by accident. Which he did. 

“Hey, Taeyong. Can you help me unfreeze something real quick?” Yuta asks.

“Sure. What is–“ Taeyong stops dead in his tracks. “What the fuck?”

“Doyoung overdid with the freezing.” 

“Shut up, I was busy loading things in the car.”

Sure enough, in Taeyong’s hands, was a tub of ice cream, trapped in a middle of a big block of ice. 

Taeyong sighs. “I’ll be back in two minutes.”

“Thanks, Yong.”

“Sure thing,” Taeyong says as he makes his way to the kitchen with the big block of ice in his arms, not until Jaehyun stops him.

“You good? Need help?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “No thank you. I’ll be done with this quickly.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says, quickly looking to the side if there was anybody else in the kitchen, and then presses a chaste kiss on Taeyong’s lips.

“Just needed an excuse to kiss you,” Jaehyun smirks. 

“Sneaky,” Taeyong snorts.

“You like it when I kiss you first, though.” Jaehyun points out.

“I never said I hated it.”

Jaehyun loudly laughs at that as Taeyong tries to surpress a chuckle and lightly pushes him out of the kitchen and into the living room where the rest were. 

*****

_11:30 pm_

Everyone had long finished dinner. A movie and an unfrozen tub of ice cream later (thanks to Taeyong), everyone started to play random games, courtesy of Johnny, as Yukhei was passing around the bottle of champagne. And as hosts, Jaehyun and Taeyong had to sit out a few bottles as they took the responsibility of taking care of their friends tonight.

“Do your dare, Yukhei!” Johnny says pointing at him.

“There is in NO way I’m going out in the cold with only shorts on,” Yukhei says, almost pleading. 

“Alright, no one’s going out naked,” Jaehyun says, taking the bottle of champagne away from Yukhei. “Yuta, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go pee,” Yuta hiccups. 

“Okay, the bathroom’s right over there. Be careful-“ He wasn’t able to finish as Yuta trips over thin air. “Nevermind. Doyoung, go help him, please.” 

Meanwhile, Taeyong was trying to nurse a laughing Johnny on the couch, who refused to take some water. “Nooo, that’s poisonnnn.”

“Johnny, why would I even poison you?” Taeyong tries to hide his snicker but fails. 

“Okay, I’ll drink it,” Johnny takes the glass of water from Taeyong and drinks it in one gulp. His eyebrows furrow afterward. “Why is this tasteless?”

“That’s how water is supposed to taste, Johnny.”

“What the fuck?” 

“Alright, drunk asses. It’s bedtime,” Jaehyun says.

“No!” Johnny says, followed by a chorus of no’s by Yukhei who suddenly woke up from his passed out state on the carpet, and by Yuta who was supported by Doyoung by the shoulder. “We haven’t even opened our Christmas gifts yet!”

“We’ll do it in the morning,” Taeyong tries to convince him. “We have all the time tomorrow, okay? The guest bedroom is already prepared nice and cozy for you.”

“That sounds niceeee,” Johnny slurs. 

“It sure is. Now let’s get up and get you there,” Taeyong says, circling an arm over Johnny’s shoulder, helping him to stand, as Jaehyun manages to coax Yukhei from his position on the carpet and lends him an arm to guide his wobbling walk. Meanwhile, Yuta is snoring on Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“I made the right decision to stop after the first bottle,” Doyoung sighs.

Taeyong agrees. “Thank god you did. I don’t think I’ll handle carrying two passed out bodies upstairs.”

It took them approximately ten minutes to drag their drunken friends upstairs, with Jaehyun almost tripping on the staircase when Yukhei suddenly flinched in his grasp. Fortunately, Taeyong was right behind him, his free arm coming to hold unto Jaehyun’s to balance him. Jaehyun gives him a grateful smile until they managed to reach the top of the stairs.

“Oh, thank god,” Doyoung pants. “I thought I was going to pass out next.”

“The guest rooms are over there,” Taeyong points to the nearest door on the corridor. When he and Jaehyun decided to build their own home, they made sure to make space for three guest rooms, knowing well how this isn’t going to be only THEIR home. Johnny had already claimed the first guestroom as his and even left some of his clothes and favorite shampoo so he wouldn’t have a lot to bring the next time he comes around for a night or two. 

“Good night, Johnny.”

“Nighty night Yongieeeee, Merry Christmas!!” Johnny says cheerfully, snuggled up on the bed as Taeyong switches the lights off and closes the door.

“I’m gonna go back downstairs and start cleaning up,” Taeyong says.

“Okay, I’ll catch up and help you with it,” Jaehyun says and then faces Doyoung. “Are you okay sharing a room with Yuta?”

“Yeah, sure. He’s practically dead anyways,” Doyoung wiggles a sleeping Yuta on his shoulder to prove his point, opening the door to the other guest room. “We’ll be fine. Thanks, Jae. Good night.”

“Good night, Doyoung.” Jaehyun finally opens the last guestroom and literally drags Yukhei to the bed. Yukhei seemed to have familiarized himself with the soft sheets of the bed as he immediately tries to tuck himself in rather messily, as Jaehyun helps him while stifling a snicker. 

Once Yukhei seemed settled, Jaehyun gives him a light pat. “Night, Yuks. Sleep tight,” He quietly shuts the door close, sighing a breath of relief and then lets out a light laugh. They’ve gotten used to this situation by now. And in all honestly, Jaehyun didn’t care if he had to carry them one by one on their narrow staircase, as long as they were all together to spend the holidays. 

If he thinks about it, there hasn’t been a single holiday that’s passed that he hadn’t spent with them. His friends have been a very essential part of his life and he couldn’t imagine what he could’ve been growing up without them. They were practically blessings in his life, even if he couldn’t say that straight to their faces.

And as he goes back downstairs to the living room, he realizes some blessings come in late – for a greater purpose. 

“You’re done cleaning up? That was quick.”

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun from his position on the couch, sipping his wine. “Of course. As if it’s something you’re not used to by now.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes fondly and joins Taeyong on the couch by literally diving beside him, with Taeyong’s glass of wine swishing. 

“You almost spilled red wine on our WHITE couch!”

“I ALMOST did. But I didn’t,” Jaehyun says, taking the glass away from Taeyong’s hand, setting it aside on the table just so he can pull him close. “I finally have you all to myself again.”

Taeyong snorts. “I’ve always been yours, Jae. Since when was I somebody else’s?”

It was Jaehyun’s turn to flick Taeyong’s forehead this time. “Hey!” 

“That’s not what I meant, dummy. I mean, I finally have all your attention now,” Jaehyun rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. “You were so busy earlier.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Taeyong agrees. “It’s the holiday rush, I guess?”

Jaehyun hums at that as they momentary fall into a peaceful silence, with the crackling sound of the flames by the fireplace as the only noise they can hear. 

It was then that Jaehyun realized that there was not even a single piece of firewood that should have been fueling the fireplace.

“You’re controlling the fire, aren’t you?” 

“Mmmm,” Taeyong nods. “I’ve learned to stabilize it without draining too much internal energy.” He then turns to Jaehyun. “Do you sometimes miss it?”

“Being a keeper? Of course,” Jaehyun smiles. “But if time ever shits on us again and brings me back to that moment, I would’ve still chosen to give it up.”

Taeyong was intrigued. “And why’s that?”

“Because you never would’ve been here with me if I didn’t.” Jaehyun answers without any doubt laced.

“But what if I was still fated to come back even without you having to sacrifice your role?”

“I’d still give it up. I can’t risk it,” Jaehyun shakes his head. “I can live without my powers, but I don’t think I can function without you. Remember when you left me alone in the house for a day and I broke the sink? It wasn’t the same without you guiding me even if it was just for a day. I still wonder how on earth I survived a year without you after you….after you….”

“But I’m here now, aren’t I?” Taeyong reassures him knowing that Jaehyun’s mind was trailing off to the time where Taeyong’s life was on a limit. He squeezes Jaehyun’s hand. “And I’m not going anywhere. Not anymore.”

“Not even to the grocery store?”

Taeyong snorts, looking at him incredulously. “I can’t believe you. I was trying to comfort you and you just had to ruin it.”

“I was just trying to lighten the mood back up,” He kisses Taeyong on the cheek and then pauses. “Wait a minute.”

“What?” Taeyong asks.

“You haven’t given me a proper kiss today.”

Taeyong raises an eyebrow. “I haven’t?”

“No,” Jaehyun smirks as Taeyong stares at him suspiciously. “Oh, and what a coincidence! Look up.”

Taeyong’s eyes narrow at that as he slowly raises his head. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“That means you’re obligated to let me kiss you right now.”

Sure enough, above them was a mistletoe hung perfectly on the ceiling.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Jaehyun raises his arms defensively. “Me? I did not. It was destiny playing its role on us.”

“Destiny my ass,” Taeyong says chuckling. “Last time I remembered, I assigned you to decorate and put the ornaments in the living room by yourself.”

“But it was a coincidence that we’re both sitting here, isn’t it? We could’ve sat on the other couch across the table.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just shut up and kiss me, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun laughs at that as he leans in and slowly and softly presses his lips to Taeyong’s own. It was one of those gentle, slow but passionate kisses that caused Taeyong to almost burn their kitchen down just a year ago. 

Taeyong didn’t know if Jaehyun got tipsy off the champagne or whether he was just really happy (probably the latter as he had the highest alcohol tolerance), but he couldn’t stop giggling while they kissed, causing Taeyong to laugh as well as he slaps his arm. “Stop laughing. It’s awfully contagious.”

But then Jaehyun bites Taeyong’s bottom lip, something he knew very well Taeyong liked, and then made his way to kiss his jaw.

“Jae,” Taeyong warns. “Not now. We have _visitors_.” 

“They’re asleep,” Jaehyun murmurs, biting softly at the spot below his neck. “That,” He kisses the spot before pulling back. “Is payback for what you did to my neck a few hours ago.” 

“Seems like you want another one,” Taeyong looks at him teasingly.

“Oh, do I?” It was Jaehyun’s turn to provoke him this time. “Or do you?”

“I never said yes.”

“Well you didn’t say no either.”

“Touché.”

“Unbelievable,” Jaehyun looks at Taeyong fondly as he laughs. He was about to lean in again for another kiss, but then—

DING!

“Fucking hell!” Jaehyun jumps from his seat, clutching his chest. “That scared me for real.”

Taeyong chuckles, running his hand through Jaehyun’s brown locks to calm him down. “I told you we should’ve bought the other one. This one’s too….loud.”

“Yeah. Maybe we should put it on sale in Amazon or whatever.”

They watched as their longcase clock rang five more times, the minute and hour hand both pointing at twelve. 

“It’s midnight,” Taeyong says, resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Jae.”

“Merry Christmas, Yong. Although I would have appreciated it if our beloved clock made it more subtle.” Jaehyun sighs. “How many years have we spent Christmas together?”

“One year as fiancés, and two years being married.” 

“Damn, that quick?” Jaehyun wasn’t really the type of person who was always conscious with time, ever since Taeyong came back. He preferred to live in the moment, without time restricting them. He was always free - spirited. Taeyong on the other hand, was more sentimental, but practical. He always remembered significant dates—when they moved into their new home, their first fight, their mini movie dates, and most importantly their wedding date. He anchors Jaehyun on the fact that this was still the real world, and no matter how much they hated it, time will always be chasing after them, but it is up to them to make use of it to live to the fullest. 

And that was why they completed each other. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun nudges Taeyong who was about to snooze on his shoulder. He makes a sound of acknowledgement as Jaehyun continues.

“I know we told the others that we’re revealing our presents in the morning, but…”

Taeyong lifts his head and gazes at him. “But?”

“Can we open our presents for each other now?”

Taeyong blinks at him and then chuckles. “Can’t wait for a few more hours, can’t you?”

“Nope,” Jaehyun says. “I can’t wait for you to open what I got you.”

“Hmmm,” Taeyong acts as if he was pondering. 

“Please?” 

He looks at Jaehyun, eyes failing to hide his excitement as it gleams with the sparkling christmas lights on their walls. 

Taeyong sighs in defeat. “I mean, why not?” 

The happiness that crossed Jaehyun’s face was indescribable. His lips curve into a wide smile after that, dimples showing and eyes even shinier. “Okay, good. Close your eyes.” 

Taeyong rolls his eyes but closes them nonetheless. He hears Jaehyun shuffle around nearby, followed by a soft ‘oof’. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I almost dropped it though.” Jaehyun says as he sits back beside Taeyong on the couch. Taeyong can sense Jaehyun beside him, as he places something in his hands; it was a little heavy, but somewhat layered. 

“Is it a book?”

“Almost,” Jaehyun whispers. “Open your eyes.”

Taeyong opens his eyes and immediately looks down to the object placed on his lap.

He smiles. “I didn’t know you could be so creative.”

“Hey! I tried. I didn’t even wrap it so it wouldn’t get ruined,” Jaehyun pouts. 

“It’s cute, Jae,” Taeyong reassures him, carefully touching all the decorations Jaehyun had placed on the cover page of the scrapbook. 

“It’s cuter if you open it.”

“Mmm,” Taeyong opens the scrapbook to the first page, seeing Jaehyun’s handwritting and a small message in the middle of the page. 

**_To: the love of my life._ **

“I wonder who could that be,” Taeyong muses. 

“Just turn the page, will you?” 

“Okay okay, I will,” Taeyong chuckles, turning to the next page. Unlike the first page, the next was filled with pictures. 

The first photo was a photo of Taeyong, with his hair still as white as snow, to the time where he was still the winter keeper. His back was facing the camera. 

Below the photo was a short caption. _My first photo of you. Still thought u were pretty scary here._

Taeyong’s eyes then travel to another photo, with still only him, but looking pissed. If he remembers correctly, it was probably taken in his training room in his old house. 

The caption? _Third combat training. U were about to shit your pants because I burned your dummy._

Taeyong chuckles at that. Then, he notices that each photo had dates attached to them. He skims the pages, and wonders how on earth did he not notice Jaehyun taking a lot of photos for him to compile everything into this one album. There were also random moments where Taeyong didn’t even remember.

_First ramen run._

_Our first late night talk in the park._

_The night when I cried on your shoulder. Really wanted to kiss u back then._

_First selfie. It took me ten minutes to convince you on this._

It had every special moment they shared—their first trip to Paris, the night when they proposed to each other, the pictures they took from the past holidays, and finally their wedding. 

“Is this-“

“Our timeline? Yeah, it is,” Jaehyun nods. “You know me, I don’t always remember dates, so it took me a long time to compile all of these together and place them in order.”

“I—“ Taeyong was lost for words. “When did you even have the time to make this?”

“I started three months ago,” Jaehyun says. “I don’t know if you noticed, but sometimes I sneak out of our bedroom when you’re asleep to finish it, and then come back at around 1:00 am.” He admits sheepishly. 

“Jaehyun, it’s beautiful,” Taeyong’s heart was so warm, not because of his powers, but because he can feel the utmost love and sincerity Jaehyun had put into this. Jaehyun knew Taeyong loved to look back all their memories. 

“You see how there’s still empty pages left untouched?” Jaehyun says. “It means we still have a long way to go together. We’ll put more photos as we go.”

“I love you,” Taeyong says, his emotions spiralling out, as he opens his arms and Jaehyun embraces him. “Thank you, Jae. I love it.” 

“I love you too,” Jaehyun can practically feel the warmth radiating off Taeyong, as he embraces him tighter. “I got a lot of paper cuts making it, but it’s okay.” 

Taeyong chuckles at that as he pulls away, opting to hold his hand instead. “I’ll help you from now on.”

“Good. Because I ran out of creative juices on this one.” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Taeyong snorts, but holds Jaehyun’s hands a little tighter. He closes the album on his lap, carefully places it on the table and then faces Jaehyun. 

“Do you want to see your present now?” Taeyong asks him. 

“Of course,” Jaehyun nods, a smile still evident on his lips. “What did you get me?” 

“I don’t know if you’ll like it, though,” Taeyong says, but Jaehyun immediately shakes his head. 

“You know I’ll love anything you give me, right? Even if it’s something like a thousand year old egg or whatever.”

“That’s weird. Why would I even think of giving you that?” 

Jaehyun raises his free arm defensively. “Well it could mean something to you and you want to share it with me. It’s what husbands do,” He snickers as Taeyong flicks his forehead. “Okay okay, I’ll stop.” 

“Great. Now close your eyes for me.”

Jaehyun’s eyes close the same time Taeyong untangles his hand from Jaehyun’s to stand and get his present. This time, he was the one shuffling around. It didn’t take long for him to come back, though.

“Here, hold this.” 

Taeyong guides Jaehyun’s hand to hold something...thin? He holds it a little tighter but then Taeyong stops him. 

“Don’t crumple it!”

“Oops, sorry.”

He feels Taeyong return back to the spot beside him. Judging from the kind of warmth Taeyong was currently radiating, Jaehyun can sense that he was nervous. 

“You can open your eyes now.”

Jaehyun’s eyes flutter open to see what was in his grasp. 

In his hand was a long pink envelope, with a ribbon tied in the middle. On the upper right, he could see scribbles that was undoubtedly in Taeyong’s handwriting.

**_To: My Other Half_ **

“Hm,” Jaehyun thinks. “I wonder who could that be.” 

Somehow, that eases Taeyong’s nerves as he rolls his eyes. “Ha-ha. Can you open it now, please?” 

Jaehyun opens the envelope, and reaches his hand inside.

“Take out the smaller card first,” Taeyong says. 

“Got it,” Jaehyun fishes out the smaller paper from the envelope, and his brows furrow from the familiarity. 

It was a card. The front page was covered with a drawing of him, Taeyong, and—

“Is this from Airi?”

“I knew you’d figure it out by the drawing,” Taeyong smiles. “She’s gotten better at drawing.”

Approximately more than a year ago, Jaehyun and Taeyong had chosen one specific orphanage that they’d aid. They visit the orphanage atleast twice a month to personally deliver goods, clothes and other necessities for the children. 

And within that, the couple have grown close to a ten year old girl named Airi. 

Airi was one of the most cheerful kids in the orphanage, being the first one to greet them everytime they visit. She was basically the reason why both Taeyong and Jaehyun had grown attached to the orphanage and the other kids. 

“I knew we weren’t going to be able to make our monthly visit to the orphanage during the holidays, so I snuck in during my free time and now I have this letter.” 

“Atleast she drew me with a sword this time,” Jaehyun chuckles as he opens the card. 

“She told me to tell you that you have to read it out loud, too.” Taeyong relaxes himself on the couch.

“Oh wow this is quite long. But okay,” Jaehyun clears his throat, trying to read through the ten-year old’s handwritting. “ _Dearest Sire Jaehyun._ ” 

Airi had taken a liking into calling Jaehyun Sire just because he looked like the knight in shining armor in her favorite storybook, and Taeyong as Prince Taeyong since she was almost convinced he was a runaway prince. 

“ _Dearest Sire Jaehyun,”_ Jaehyun starts. “ _Merry Christmas! It’s sad that I couldn’t see you and Prince Taeyong for Christmas. But Aunt Jee told us we were having a three - day trip away from the orphanage. Isn’t that nice?”_

 _“Prince Taeyong snuck here in the orphanage one day so here I am writing this letter. He’s so sweet, right? You should give him a thousand kisses after this.”_ Jaehyun pauses to look at Taeyong, who was looking at him intently. 

He clears his throat again and continues. _“Sire Jaehyun, thank you for choosing and always coming to the orphanage to surprise us! We loved all the sweaters and storybooks you and Prince Taeyong always give us. You both are like our angels. Thank you for giving my other brothers and sisters hope that they are always loved! And I also love you just as much! Thank you for sometimes tucking me to bed at night. I hope you and Prince Taeyong will always be happy like the story books you always read to me. I love you, and see you soon! Love, Airi.”_

Jaehyun closes the card and looks at Taeyong. “I swear, sometimes I forget she’s only ten years old.”

“She’s grown so much.” Taeyong smiles fondly. “But you haven’t finished her letter yet.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun opened the card again. “She even wrote a little P.S. That’s cute.” He comments as he starts to read again. “ _P.S—“_

Jaehyun stops. 

His eyes were wide as saucers.

Did he...read that correctly?

His eyes scan the last phrases of the letter several times to make sure if he really got it right. 

He couldn’t be mistaken. 

His heart was beating so fast and hard in his chest that he thought that it was about to break apart from his ribcage any second now. 

At last, he gazes upon the the letter again, and finds the strength to mutter out the last message in the letter. 

_“P.S: I can’t wait to call you dad.”_

Jaehyun closes the card slowly, staring at it for a few seconds. 

And then he looks at Taeyong. 

Taeyong looks at him intently, but then gives him a gentle smile. “Take out the other paper from the envelope.”

Jaehyun’s eyes shift to the envelope on his lap, pulling out the other paper with shaky hands, and at last, he holds it and reads the title.

He almost cried there and there. 

“I knew, Jae.” Taeyong says, shifting closer to him. “I knew you were just trying to find the right time to tell me, or how to open up the topic. I’ve loved you all these years so I immediately know if you’re trying to tell me something.” 

“Taeyong..” Jaehyun starts, but is unable to continue. Taeyong holds his free hand that wasn’t holding the important piece of paper that might change their lives forever.

“I actually thought about it: more often than you actually know.” Taeyong says. “Ever since we kept on visiting the orphanage, I can’t help but think about what we could be if we had someone to share our love with. As a family. I knew you had second thoughts in telling me about it because you weren’t sure what I thought about adoption, but I can see it on your face, Jae. You really didn’t have to worry, because I wanted to raise somebody with you too. So I took the initiative and did the paperwork.” 

Taeyong sighs. “It was kinda difficult and took a few...negotiations, but here we are. I even asked help from Taeil for it and he gladly agreed as make up since he couldn’t be here.” 

“Taeyong….Oh my god.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in, and I understand if you want to take some time to think about it. It’s okay—“

Jaehyun suddenly puts the papers down on the table and rests his head on his knees, almost crouching.

And then starts to cry. 

It started with a few muffled sniffs until it turned into sobs as Taeyong rubbed his back.

But they weren’t tears of a broken heart. 

They were tears of happiness.

“You know me too well,” Jaehyun says as he finally calms down, raising his head back to look at Taeyong with bloodshot eyes, caressing his cheek.

“Stop crying. You’re gonna make me cry too.” Taeyong says, his eyes already glossy. 

Jaehyun laughs, and then turns serious, his forehead meeting with Taeyong’s. “This is reality, right?” Taeyong nods. “Are we really gonna be….dads?”

Another nod.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cry again,” Jaehyun whines, covering his face in Taeyong’s neck. 

“Look who’s the crybaby now,” Taeyong whispers, rubbing Jaehyun’s back soothingly, as a lone tear escapes his eye. “You’re gonna be a great dad, Jae.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “No,” He pulls back an inch to look into Taeyong’s eyes. “We’re going to be great dads.”

Taeyong nods. “We.” 

“I love you,” Jaehyun says. “Like so fucking much. You have no idea.”

“I love you too,” Taeyong kisses him this time. “Like so fucking much. You have no idea, either.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Jaehyun sniffs. And then his eyes fall unto the table again. 

To their official adoption paper for Airi.

“Wait, we have to sign it, right?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong nods. “I debated on whether I should sign it first, but I think it would be better if we signed it together.”

“Can we do it in the morning? I don’t think my hands are stable enough to sign properly now.”

Taeyong chuckles. “Whatever you want.” 

“Also,” Jaehyun suddenly stands up to get something from the shelf. 

“This moment deserves a spot in our album.” He says waving his polaroid camera. “Come closer.” 

Jaehyun raises the camera upwards enough that they could fit in the frame. Once they were set, he clicks the camera as it flashed brightly in the dimly-lit living room. 

“Give me the glue. I’ll paste it,” Taeyong says, holding the polaroid in his hands as he was rumbling about the perfect way to design it. 

And in the midst of it all, Jaehyun couldn’t help but sigh contentedly. 

He was happy. So so happy. 

He had never imagined himself in this position several years ago. He had always thought of himself as someone who was never fit to be in this type of lifestyle—to be someone so domestic; to be someone of parental figure, and much more to be someone’s other half.

But then he looks at Taeyong. _His Taeyong._ Lee Taeyong, who literally ran away from him on the day they first met. Taeyong, who once swore he would freeze Jaehyun alive. Taeyong, who was so determined to keep himself unknown. Taeyong, who was always curt with replies. Taeyong, who tried so hard to close himself. Taeyong, who had so much hate for the world around him. Taeyong, who thought so low of himself, thinking he was never capable of love. Taeyong, who never thought he was deserving of anything good. 

But now he was Taeyong, who makes him a fresh cup of coffee every morning. Taeyong, who always reminds his forgetful ass during a busy day. Taeyong, who always laughs at his lame jokes. Taeyong, whose sweet tooth is insatiable. Taeyong, who never leaves his side whenever he was sick. Taeyong, who gives the warmest hugs. Taeyong, who always gives in first whenever they argue. Taeyong, who behind his cold exterior, cares so much for the people around him. Taeyong, whose actions show how much he loves him, despite not being so vocal about his emotions. Taeyong, whose heart is home to warmth and full of love. Lee Taeyong, his partner in crime, his other half, his husband. 

Jaehyun couldn’t ask for more and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

And as he stares at the ring on his left finger, the rings they got in Paris, and the band on his other ring finger, their engagement and wedding ring, he knew this was just another favorite chapter of his in their storybook that he’d never get tired of reading.

And he was sure as hell this wasn’t going to be the last one. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/like95s)   
>  [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/taetenvlog)


End file.
